side story of our sky
by cute writer
Summary: why is the PG afraid of just awakened Tsuna? Dedicated to them whom had read our sky. May stay one shot now or forever


It has been a peaceful afternoon. Inside a big castle like mansion, known as the Vongola mansion, a teenager with a spiky brown hair sigh in relief while setting down his pen. He had been on his office for hours since the morning and skipped lunch because there's no one to drag him out. His friends/ guardians are on mission and supposed to back that night. His spartan ex-tutor is going on forced date with Bianci (a quite simple mission together). So he has his peace and manage to finish his stacks of paperwork.

After a long day, he's too tired. He had been trying to finish it before his guardians add more from their mission and it sure a lot. He's planning on sleep until dinner or at least until he's called for it which is about 3 hours. So he told the maid he meet on his way to his room to not disturb him until dinner time. Seeing his tired and serious tone, she nod. He deserve it.

All went smooth until a group of assassins manage to infiltrate the mansion and reach Tsuna's room. Being the official decimo just a few months ago in his young 17 make the others family that not allied to Vongola think that he's a newbe that could be killed easily. Smoothly forgeting his process to gain the title besides his bloodline or status of direct desendant of Primo.

They had tried shots but somehow in his sleep, Tsuna manage to invade it all. This is the result of the Reborn wake up style in the past. One of his way to wake Tsuna is to shot him in the vital areas with rubber bullet for his reflex. So for years, he had gain the reflex for it not useable again. This is fortunate for him but frustating the assassins.

Saving the silenced gun and muttering in dismay about not being the one to kill the Decimo, the assassin moved by his teammate. He try throwing daggers which also failed as it also one of the Reborn style. Somehow Tsuna manage to reflect it all while still sleeping. It frustate him and make the first one feel better a little.

The group of 4 man in black tried their speciality but all failed. Shots, daggers, heavy mallet and poison never work as somehow it's reflected by the still sleeping Tsuna. They curse and finally settled to bom the room with him and get done.

Unfortunately, the bomb has been soaked a little when they try to infiltrate by water way. When it explode near Tsuna's ear, around his bed lamp stand, it went quite loud but not too destructive. Much to their dismay, it just destroy the lamp, the desk and small part of the bed corner.

The slumbering Tsuna finally wake up for it. They had prepared to engage in battle and hopping they could win. They out numbering him and he's famous for his clumsiness that sometimes still appear. (Hey, habit die hard, right?)

What they don't expect is the smiling face of the tired Tsuna. His face make them blush as he's handsome and cute. 'The angel has come' is their thought.

Then he freeze their lower part, immobiling them completely. Slowly he walk to them and ask in sweet tone

"Good evening, gentlemen. From which one are you?"

"Stolido famiglia" they answer without noticing they had signed their death.

"Really?" they nod still dazed by his sweet looks and voice "Thank you." he smile more bright if it's possible. Just as he called his most trusted patner, Natsu, put of his ring, his guardians who had run to his room due the explosion.

They're in time to watch Tsuna sent Natsu on the freezed dazed intruder.

"Natsu, all yours." Natsu knowing what his patner means, happily reply in gao and launch attack to the intruder like they're they chew toy but not killing them.

"Tsuna?"

"Boss?"

"Sawada?"

"Omnivore?"

"Ah, guys. Welcome home. I hope there's not much destruction this time." he ask in sweet tone that somehow has threathening tone in it.

They're looking any where except his eyes except for Chrome who answer "Yes, Boss."

Chuckling softly, Tsuna address them. "Guys, please meet me on the practice room 27 in few minutes. Chrome, I know you just come back. But can you do me a favor?"

"Yes." Already has a feeling what it is.

"Could you please visit the Stolido famiglia and give them some 'sweet dreams'?" his quote motion isn't go unnotice and Chrome understand his wish nod before disappear.

'What dreams should i give them? Forest of torn plants? River of alligator?' is her thought in her way to the headquaters.

The rest of guardians whom had taken to the trainning room and told the damage, has to suffer a survival trainning of annoyed decimo. Though they all versus Tsuna, somehow Tsuna manage to win and landed them all to the infirmary. Nothing lethal, but enough to immobile them for a week and nurse a shatered pride.

Chrome had come home a few days later feeling more happy and sported smile on her face. The Stolido famiglia all has insomnia for their nightmares now and has to be treated by psychologist. The assassins has to be a permanent member of mental hospital for althought they had been paralized for the lower region, they keep yelling for an angel and has too save the angel from a cute beast.

The other famiglia soon learn this as news travel fast especially if it's about Vongola and it's decimo. They go gossiping about it in party or events that doesn't go unnoticed by the others but ignored.

Since then, it become an unannounced rule to not disturb the decimo's sleep after a long and tired day. He'll never spare any one even his own guardians that he had been protective about. The tutor want to try but stopped by his patner who refused to work with him for it and has to content in just feeling pride for it. The wimpy useless boy had become the angle beast.


End file.
